love me do
by tsubasa89
Summary: SasuSaku! songfic.Los sentimientos de los dos en una misma cancion. RxR plis!


Wolas a todos! Espero que os guste este fic:) jeje bueno me he inspirado y he echo una historia corta, antes de nada aclarar que la primera parte esta narrada por Sakura y, la segunda, (a partir de los &&&&&) por Sasuke.

Ni naruto es mio ni la cancion, love me do de los Beatles, lo es!

Por cierto dedico esta historia a Nabiky-chan!(la primera vez k dedico una historia O.o k emocionante! XD)Que me ha ayudado mucho! XD k decirte wapa... pues que me lo passo pipa hablando contigo por el msnjajaja! Espero que t'agradi:) Y ya que estamos puestos en las dedicaciones se lo dedicara también a mi hermano! Porque se que le gustan mucho los Beatles XD y gracias a que el pusso la música se me ocurrió el fic!Aunque se que el no leera este fic...

Ahora si, passo a la historia!

* * *

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do, oh, love me do..."**

Amor, ámame... Sabes que te amo, que siempre te seré fiel... Así que, por favor, ámame... Oh oh, ámame...  
Te lo suplico... ámame... ámame... Sasuke-kun ámame! No me des la espalda... Gírate... Por favor!

La canción se oye al fondo. La voz de los Beatles resuena por el local mezclándose con el tabaco y el alcohol… y con mis lágrimas… unas lágrimas que caen imparablemente por mis mejillas…

Oculto mi cara entre mis manos… y lloro… y lloro… y lloro… lloro impotentemente…

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do, oh, love me do..."**

Un anillo cae al suelo… resonando… lo cojo con fuerza y lo lanzo… lo lanzo lejos… y lanzo con el mis sueños… tantos sueños… tantos sueños hechos pedazos con una palabra… la peor palabra que existe… "olvídame"…

Que te olvide me habías dicho… que te olvide… que más quisiera yo que olvidarte! Que más quisiera yo que acallar las lágrimas y frenar el dolor que siento!... Si, quería una cosa más aún que todo eso… ¡desearía odiarte!

**"Someone to love... Somebody new... Someone to love... Someone like you..."**

Yo siempre te he querido… siempre! Pero tu… "Te amo" me habías dicho… pero… ¿lo habías sentido alguna vez? Tantas palabras bonitas… Tantos buenos recuerdos atrás… Quisiera amar a alguien nuevo… ¡a alguien nuevo que fuera como tu! pero que me quisiera… que no me susurrara al oído que era lo más importante para el estando casado… casado con mi ex mejor amiga… ai! Que tonta he sido!

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do oh, love me do"**

Canto con un susurro… se que ya no vale de nada lamentarse… lo se… pero mi corazón no lo entiende! Simplemente repite tu nombre una y otra vez en la barra… Sasuke, Sasuke, solo Sasuke…

Y lloro impotente, lloro por no haber sido capaz de detenerte… lloro por no haber conseguido que me amaras… ojala te doliera… ojala te doliera aunque fuera un poco!

Y las lágrimas se pierden en el bar… entre el tabaco y el alcohol… y entre la letra de cierta canción…

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do... oh, love me do... Yeah, love me do... Oh, love me do"**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do, oh, love me do..."**

Amor, ámame... Sabes que te amo, que siempre te seré fiel... Así que, por favor, ámame... Oh oh, ámame...  
Quisiera decirte eso... repetírtelo cada noche antes de acostarnos... quisiera... quisiera tantas cosas!

La música suena en la radio... la voz de los Beatles se escucha entre el chirriar de los neumáticos y el motor de los coches.

Los recuerdos de esta noche andan aún borrosos en mi cabeza... no recuerdo que pasó... solo que te deje, que te deje, Sakura... quise pedirte que me odiaras... pero fui incapaz! Porque soy un cobarde! Solo pude entonar un frío "olvídame"... lo harás¿Sakura, me borrarás de tu memoria? No por favor... no quiero que lo hagas! No quiero que me olvides... porque te amo, Sakura, te amo... te amo pero lo nuestro es imposible... y es imposible justamente por lo mucho que me importas... porque no quiero querer a nadie... tal vez no es lo mejor... pero no se otra manera...

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do, oh, love me do..."**

Empezaste como una aventura... Como alguien con quien pasar los sábados por la noche... Como algo con lo que distraerse y escapar de la agobiante rutina diaria. ¿Cuando llegaste a más¿cuando te convertiste en alguien tan importante para mi¿Lo sabes¿Sakura, sabes lo que me importas? No, claro que no, yo mismo quise que no lo supieras... yo mismo quise engañarte... engañarme a mi mismo...

**"Someone to love... Somebody new... Someone to love... Someone like you..."**

Mi mujer, Ino, lo ha descubierto¿Sabes¿que puedo hacer? Ella es capaz de todo y más por tenerme a su lado... no porque me quiera, claro que no, nunca hemos sentido nada el uno por el otro... ella solo quiere tenerme a su lado para sentirse satisfecha, para no perder contra ti... para no estar sola... nunca ha sentido nada por mi... ni yo por ella... en realidad nunca he sentido nada por nadie... solo por ti. Encontrarás alguien nuevo y reharás tu vida, tarde o temprano me olvidarás, lo se... pero yo no lo haré... eso también lo se... se que seguiré sufriendo por nuestro amor... un amor, que pese a lo mucho que nos queríamos, no pudo ser... Y no pudo ser porque yo tengo miedo de amar... tengo miedo de perder otra vez todo lo que me importa... soy así de cobarde...

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do oh, love me do"**

Mi casa se ve a lo lejos... cada vez más cerca... y cuando más cerca esta mi casa más lejos esta mi felicidad... Porque mi felicidad eres tu, Sakura, y tu estas en ese bar...

Ya veo la puerta del garaje... Una vez apague el motor todo habrá acabado... despertaré de ese sueño... Pongo la llave... ¿de verdad es esto lo que quiero? Respiro hondo. ¿De verdad es esta mi única salida? Te imagino, derramando lágrimas sobre una copa a medio beber, tan bonita... tan sincera... la verdad es que quiero estar siempre a tu lado... porque sin ti no estoy completo... ¿que pensarías si te lo dijera? Se que suena cursi... Pero me gustaría saber... ¿cual sería tu reacción al oír un "te amo" de mis labios?

Giro bruscamente el volante.

Entro en el bar a toda prisa¿Te habrás ido ya? No, allí estas... Me miras confundida, se te ve tan linda... Te sonrío y me acerco a ti. Toco con mi mano tu cara y beso con cuidado tus labios. No entiendes nada, lo se, pero ahora no tengo ganas de explicártelo... Vuelvo a besarte, esta vez más apasionadamente. Nos separamos al rato, me miras a los ojos y sonríes... me sonríes...

"no me hagas más daño, ya me hecho suficientes ilusiones..." me dices y me separas, lentamente.

Te aprisiono con mis brazos.

"No quiero hacerte daño" te digo "porque yo... te amo, te amo...tu eres lo más importante para mi..."

Veo como las lágrimas resbalan por tu cara.

"Yo... Soy Tan feliz... no sabes lo que deseaba oír eso... lo que deseaba que esas palabras salieran de tu boca... yo... yo también te amo... te amo tanto... yo..."

Callo tu boca con mis labios.

"No digas nada más, solo escucha la canción..."

Y otra vez, volvemos a fundirnos en un largo beso.

**"Love, love me do, You know I love you, I'll always be true, so please, love me do... oh, love me do... Yeah, love me do... Oh, love me do"**

* * *

Y... esto es todo! XD os gusto? Bueno... plis, decidme lo que os pareció! Que no cuesta más que unos pocos segundos y luego te hace muy feliz! (los que escriibís ya me entendeis!) Bueno, Hasta pronto! Bye! 


End file.
